


Refuting Ways ~ Ghiralink

by MidnaRose



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gay, M/M, Smut, a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnaRose/pseuds/MidnaRose
Summary: After the destruction of Demise, Ghirahim became Link's servant, and Link has now seen Ghirahim's kind side, even though he claims it's because Link is simply his master.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally about another fandom, but I thought this would be better if it were Ghiralink, with a few details changed. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> just a quick edit to say: THANK YOU FOR 100o+ hits!!

 

> The feud with Demise was finally over, that was months ago. Ghirahim was spared, and “most willingly” became Link’s servant. They often sparred, Link now using a well crafted sword from the surface, since the Master Sword had been laid to rest.
> 
> But that didn’t stop Link from wanting to spar. He and Ghirahim had, by now, turned out to be unlikely friends, they got along most of the time, spite their petty insults fired forward and back at each other. But either way, they were still happy.
> 
> But today, something was really bothering Link. He couldn’t focus on his stance and sword, for what he thought of consumed his mind. It had just hit him the other day. He was in love with Ghirahim. Once they began to get to know each other, he began to see the good in him, and his kind side. Often times, Ghirahim’s excuse of being kind was “It’s because you are simply my Master, Skychild. Nothing more.” At first, Link believed it, but the more he thought about it, it made him wonder.
> 
> A blow to Link’s back made him fall to his knees. “You’re not focusing, Skychild. What ails your golden head?” Ghirahim asked in an amused, but caring tone. “It’s nothing important, you freak,” Link said jokingly. “It must be if it’s eating you up, Shortstack.”
> 
> “Nothing is eating me up, you egotistical maniac.” Link said, firing back at Ghirahim.  “We’ll see about that, Mr. Insufferable Gremlin. Poor, poor insolent brat.”
> 
> “You’re hair is stupid.” Link shot back.
> 
> “Green is more befitting of an insect if I do say so myself.” Ghirahim replied.
> 
> “Fuck you,” Link said, unable to think of anything else to roast his sparring partner with.
> 
> “Do you want to make out?” Ghirahim asked suddenly, startling Link. Link’s thoughts were brief, and so was his answer. “Sure,” he said, finally having his chance to change what was weighing down on his mind.
> 
> Within a brief second, Link had his body pushed up against the nearest tree, his lips moving in sync with Ghirahim’s. Link passionately threw his arms around Ghirahim’s neck in an instant, Ghirahim’s hands at Link’s small waist. Suddenly, Faron Woods was more beautiful to the both of them then it already was, and Link could feel the love Ghirahim poured into every kiss flow into his body.
> 
> A few minutes of intense kissing passes, and they pull apart, both out of breath. Ghirahim is the first to speak. “I need to continue… I don’t want to stop...kissing you…” he said between short, raspy breaths. Link nodded in breathy agreement, already pulling Ghirahim back for more.
> 
> Again their lips met, the intensity rapidly increasing this time. At this point, their was no going back. Link knew he needed Ghirahim, and wanted him to be his forever. Just as that thought occurred to Link, a hand touched his crotch, making him jump lightly. The hand then began to massage and touch Link, causing him to moan lightly.
> 
> Link began to run his hands up and down Ghirahim’s strong torso, Ghirahim nearly shivering with each touch. Ghirahim pulled away a brief moment to catch his breath and say, “You’re finally starting to get hard, like you should.” Link felt himself blush wildly, Ghirahim’s movements on his crotch now more intensified.
> 
> After a second of catching their breath and Link’s shallow but dignified moans, they returned to their escapade of kisses, Link now running his hands up and down Ghirahim’s muscular back, and pulled Ghirahim closer to him. In doing so, he felt something hard press against his lower abdomen. It could have been the diamond in Ghirahim’s belt, but he knew it wasn’t, since that was off to the side. Ghirahim was getting hard too, no doubt.
> 
> Link reached down and touched Ghirahim as well, teasing him with rubs and occasional squeezes. Ghirahim moaned, as did Link. About five tentative minutes of kissing and touching each other later, Ghirahim had already begun to strip Link down, Link doing the same to him. It was almost like a race. The continued to kiss as they stripped each other down, their clothes being scattered about.
> 
> Just thinking about having sex made both of them become more aroused, and Ghirahim knew it was time to take full action. Ghirahim’s lips traveled from Link’s lips, down his neck onto his chest, where each nipple was kissed, down to his torso, and finally to the Hero’s erect pride.
> 
> Ghirahim teased Link by planting short pecks on the head, and barely moving the foreskin forward and back. A moment later, he took Link’s pride into his mouth, massaging the underside with his tongue, and moving is head up and down. Link cried out, unable to contain the moans that followed.
> 
> All this pleasure made Link weak in the knees. Ghirahim noticed this and released Link just before he came, Link falling to his knees. “Ghira… him… please… make me… come…” Link begged, out of breath. Ghirahim knelt down and pushed Link onto his back. Ghirahim lubed two of his fingers with his mouth and thrust them into Link, Link crying out. “I want you to touch me too, Link….!” Ghirahim said as he thrust his fingers in and out of Link.
> 
> Link nodded and grabbed Ghirahim’s erection, jerking him off as well as he could while receiving pleasure. Ghirahim moaned, kissing Link as he did, their lips in sync once more. After a few minutes of stretching Link, Ghirahim could hold himself back no longer.
> 
> “I need to… be in you, Link…” Ghirahim said between raspy breaths. Ghirahim poked Link with his tip, then pushed in a little, allowing Link a few seconds to adjust to Ghirahim’s larger size. Once those few seconds passes, Ghirahim thrust into Link as hard and as fast as he could, Link crying out. With every thrust, they both cried out, Link especially.
> 
> Ghirahim pressed his lips to Link's, moving his lips in sync with his own. A moment later, Link pulled away saying, "Ghirahim...I'm going to...come...!" Link said, gritting his teeth. "Me...too...!" Ghirahim said, out of breath.
> 
> They returned to their kissing, until finally, they both came, crying out, Link grasping onto Ghirahim. 
> 
> "Link, I have a confession..." Ghirahim said, after calming down a bit.
> 
> "Y-yes?" Link said, slightly scared.
> 
> "Remember when I said I was only kind to you simply because you were my master...?"
> 
> A simple nod allowed Ghirahim to continue speaking.
> 
> "I lied... it's because I love you..."
> 
> Link processed this information and smiled. "I love you too, and I have for a really long time...."
> 
> Ghirahim grinned widely, kissing Link. Link kissed back, smiling. When they pulled apart, they held each other, dozing off to sleep.


End file.
